1. Field of the Invention
This device relates to the field of distributing devices for multi-conductor cables, and more particularly to distributing devices which allow modification of the circuits by the insertion of a plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Considering the high number of connections in a telephone switching center, there are several requirements of equipment to be used there.
First, there is the importance of space. Sufficient space must be provided for connecting each wire of a multiconductor cable to a distributing device without the risk of causing a short between two adjacent wires. However, space is at a premium and must not be wasted due to a poor design of the distributing device.
Second, the circuits must be accessible, both at their incoming and their outgoing ends without the necessity of disconnecting wires to effect a measurement or modification of the circuit. The existing devices used for this purpose are removable cable riders which occupy a considerable amount of space.
Thirdly, compatibility is very important. Any new devices must be capable of use with, and direct replacement of, prior devices without major modifications.
Finally, flexibility is important. Due to the delay of construction, as well as for evident economic reasons, it is necessary to be able to temporarily use portions of one cable for satisfying an excess demand on another cable. With known devices, this operation is relatively complicated.